noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 196
A bit disappointing imo. But oh well, we still have the traitors who didn't share the previous Lord's sentiments. Overlord Valbatoze 21:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You know Korean.. Can you put a rough translation of this week's chapter on my Page ?[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't. But LateB was kind enough to provide a summary: *Yes, the previous Lord(PL) was poking fun at Frankie, saying how shocked he would've been to see Ragnarok at Rai's mansion. PL comments on the peculiarities of humans, saying their short life span forces them to change continuously, while the nobles remain unchanged, leading a stagnant life. He wondered if humans needed any protection at all, and perhaps the nobles were meant to learn how to live life from humans. *PL thought perhaps they (PL and old gajus) should make way for their new generation, to allow them to start afresh, different from the unchanging life they led all those thousands of years. So they all decided to enter the eternal sleep. He then comments how bright the new generation is, and singles out Karias as the one who is most like him (PL) - he says Karias is the least noble-like them all, and knows how to enjoy life. *Which Karias doesn't find particularly flattering (seeing how quirky the PL is), and begins to wonder if there is something wrong with his personality. Then PL goes on to explain why he left Ragnarok to Rai - he didn't want his daughter to bear the heavy burden of being the Lord, especially during this time and age where it's the humans who's leading the world. He wanted his child and other younger nobles to live a life they want, not what they've been given to fulfil - he wanted them to make decisions for themselves and live as they want, unlike the older generation. *He left Gejutel to stay back to help the young ones, as if all of them were to enter the eternal sleep at once, it could cause much confusion. But he feels sorry for Gejutel, saying what a big dishonor it would've been for him. PL then asks Rai to help Gejutel out if he's in any trouble. PL also wanted Rai to live freely, but as Rai refused, he then wanted to force Rai to be the Lord instead of Noblesse, as he knows being the Lord is easier than being the Noblesse. *PL says, "Kadis Etrama Di Raizer. Please look after my daughter... Our children. young Nobles And finally... Take your time to enjoy your life, before joining us." LLP then asks for support from Gejutel and other gajus, who all swear their loyalty to her. She address Rai, and says she's willing to give up the position of the Lord by her own will if he desires it. Rai: "I decline." "You are the Lord. Being the Lord is your place." "I am... the Noblesse. That is my place." ,in place of LateB Overlord Valbatoze 22:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC)